Un amor imposible
by Denia McCartty
Summary: Le quiero, le amo, le deseo, pero no puede ser mío. Es mi hermana la que se acuesta con él.  Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

En cuanto le vi, supe que seria el único chico con el que quería estar. Solo había un ligero problema. Era el novio de mi hermana.

Le conocí hace cinco meses, cuando, después de seis meses de noviazgo, mi hermana decidió presentarnos a su novio.

Vinieron a casa a comer el día del cumpleaños de mi hermana. Cuando le vi entrar, mi corazón dio un vuelvo, sentí enrojecer y, bueno, tuve que cerrar bien fuerte las piernas para no sentir lo que tenía prohibido. Desde ese día, no he dejado de soñar con él.

Soñaba que dejaba a mi hermana y me pedía salir. Soñaba que aparecía en mi dormitorio y se metía en mi cama. Soñaba que me hacía el amor tal pasión que, cuando despertaba, estaba ligeramente mojada. Solo el pensar en él me excitaba.

Ding, dong.

- Ese debe de ser Emmett. - dijo la voz de mi hermana, que pasaba corriendo por delante de mi habitación.

Saqué la cabeza por la ventana y le vi. Ahí estaba él, vestido de etiqueta, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Sentí unos fuertes celos. Emmett iba a llevar a mi hermana Bella al baile del instituto, mientras que yo iba a quedarme en casa, ya que no tenía pareja. Había rechazado a cuantos me habían pedido que les acompañara esa noche. Yo solo quería estar con él, y eso era una misión imposible.

- Nos vamos, mamá! - gritó Bella desde la puerta.

- Disfrutad de la noche.

Cogió a Emmett de la mano fueron juntos hacia el coche de él, aunque antes de entrar hablaron unos segundos y ambos miraron en mi dirección. Me agaché al momento y salí casi a gatas de mi habitación. Fui hacia el salón y me senté en el sofá, entre mi madre y mi perro Fluffy.

- Podrías haber ido al baile con tu hermana. - dijo mi madre. Llevaba toda la santa tarde repitiendo lo mismo.

Ni me molesté es responderle. Simplemente me dediqué a acariciar a Fluffy y a mirar el televisor, aunque ni me enteraba de lo que estaban dando en las noticias. Solo veía imágenes de catástrofes, pero no sabía de que iba el tema.

No se cuanto rato estuve en el sofá. Mi madre ya se había ido a dormir, Fluffy ya estaba en su camita, y yo seguía no viendo la tele. De repente, empecé a oír unos golpecitos en la ventana. Al principio me asusté, pero al momento la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrí, me encontré con el ser más perfecto de la tierra.

- Que-que haces tu a-aquí? - tartamudeé, como siempre que hablaba en su presencia.

- No me parece bien que te quedes en casa la noche del baile. Sobre todo cuando tú eres una de las candidatas a reina. - dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Esperas que me vaya al baile en chándal? - conseguí decir.

- Cierto. Vamos, a cambiarse. - me cogió de la mano y entró en la casa.

Me dejé llevar por él hacia mi dormitorio, me hizo entrar y cerró la puerta.

- **Haz el favor de vestirte**. - dijo en voz baja. _Encima es tan amable de hablar en susurros para no despertar a mi madre. _- **La coronación es en media hora**.

- Me importa una mierda la coronación. - dije mientras iba hacia mi armario. - solo es un concurso de popularidad. - cogí un vestido negro que había llevado a la boda de mi prima Alice y empecé a vestirme. - un concurso en el que yo no quería participar.

- **Pero te han elegido igualmente como candidata.**

- Y a tí que más te da? - me recogí el pelo en un moño y me puse unos zapatos de tacón. - Y por cierto, donde está Bella? - pregunté mientras abría la puerta.

Silencio. Me miraba fijamente, como si nunca antes me hubiera visto.

- Emmett?

- Eh?

- Que donde está Bella?

- En el instituto.

- Ya... Venga, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Dejé atrás a Emmett y fui hacia el jardín, con él detras mío en todo momento. Cuando llegamos a su coche, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a entrar, ya que era un jeep bastante alto y tenía que subir un escalón para poder montarme.

Durante el camino de ida al instituto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque notaba que me miraba de vez en cuando. Incluso hubo un momento en que dio un volantazo. Me asusté, pero él pareció no inmutarse.

Como el aparcamiento del instituto estaba lleno de coches, tubimos que aparcar en la acera de enfrente, a unos metros del edificio, del que salía música. En ese momento sonaba el exito del momento. La última canción de Eminem y Rihana, que por cierto, era una de mis canciones predilectas.

- Esa no es esa canción que escuchas a todas horas en tu habitacion? - dijo cuando paró el coche.

- Emmett, que hago aquí?

- Verás... - bajó la vista y tomó una de mis manos. - Decidí venir esta noche para poder estar cerca de ti. - dijo susurrando. - No tenía sentido estar en el baile si tu no estabas aquí.

- Co- como? - empecé de nuevo a tartamudear. Mi idioma oficial cuando estaba en su presencia.

No respondió. No con palabras. Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besó.

Casi me muero cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Llevaba cinco meses deseando que llegara ese momento y, cuando al fin llegó, no pude disfrutarlo. La imagen del rostro de mi hermana se dibujó en mi mente. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y le aparté de mí.

Sin decir nada más, abrí la puerta del coche y salí de él. Quise ir hacia el instituto, pero una fuerte mano me sujeto por la muñeca e impidió que diera un paso.

- Suéltame.

- No.

- Gritaré como no me sueltes.

- No quieres que te suelte. - dijo pegando mi espalda al coche. - En realidad quieres que vuelva a besarte.

- Eso no es verdad. - dije sin convicción. - Bella es mi hermana.

- Ya lo se. - susurró, llevando un dedo a mi escote, recorriendo mis pechos, hasta que puso la mano sobre uno de ellos. - Pero deseo estar contigo.

Fue bajando la mano hasta mi entrepierna. Levantó ligeramente mi vestido y empezó a acariciarme por encima de la tela de mis braguitas. Gemí sin querer y él sonrió.

Estaba muy excitada y me costaba mucho contenerme. Emmett volvió a besarme, esta vez con mucha más dulzura, besando mi cuello y mi oreja. Estaba a poco de lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle que me hiciera el amor.

Notaba como bajaba un poco mis braguitas y empezaba a acariciar mi piel, con dos de sus dedos jugando con mi clitoris.

- Ya no puedo más. - dije pensando en voz alta.

- Qué?

Le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y le empotré contra el coche. Me miraba sorprendido, y su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones. Se los bajé un poco y pude ver que tenía una notable erección. Me quité las bragas y me levanté un poco el vestido.

- Que haces?

- Quiero que me folles ahora mismo. - dije empezando a bajar sus calzoncillos.

En cuanto dije eso, salté a sus brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo. No nos andamos con sutilezas y nos besamos con ferocidad, sintiéndole penetrarme con brusquedad y empotrando mi espalda contra el coche de nuevo.

Tube que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no gritar ante sus estocadas fuertes y rápidas. Emmett volvía a besar mi cuello, pero lo que yo necesitaba era su boca, sus labios, su lengua. Le cogí por el pelo y tiré hacia atrás, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes.

- Podrían pillarnos. - dijo, aunque en ningún momento se detuvo.

- Cállate. - me limité a decir.

No volvió a decir nada. Empujó y empujó con más rapidez hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando como si acabara de correr varios quilómetros.

- Voy a dejar a tu hermana. - dijo de repente, pillándome por sorpresa.

- Que-qué?

- Quiero estar contigo, no con tu hermana. - dijo mirándome ahora a los ojos.

Bajé los pies al suelo, me puse bien el vestido y me aparté de él. Había deseado tantas veces que me dijera eso que, en ese momento, no me lo creía. Le di la espalda y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba centrarme.

_Me ha dicho que quiere dejar a Bella, pero si deja a Bella ella estará triste. Y si empezaramos a salir, que es lo que estoy deseando, Bella me odiaría y en casa habría un mal rollo increíble. No es una buena idea. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no puedo hacerlo._

- Rosalie?

- Tú y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos. - dije mientras una lágrima empezaba a recorrer mi mejilla. Era lo más doloroso que había hecho nunca. - Nunca.

- Porque? - el dolor de su voz atravesó mi corazón.

- Porque.. porque... no siento nada por ti.

- Y lo que acaba de pasar?

- Es que hay que decirlo todo? - exclamé. Era tan doloroso que lo único que quería hacer era irme y llorar.

- Pero Rosalie, yo creí... - me cogió de la mano, pero me solté de golpe.

- Emmett, solo ha sido un polvo, vale? - dije volviéndome de golpe. - Y no va a volver a suceder. Nunca!

Le aparté a un lado y eché a correr hacia el instituto. En el momento en que entraba, la música estaba parada y el director estaba en el escenário, junto a tres chicas y tres chicos.

- Y los reyes del baile son Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Hale-Swan!

En ese momento, un foco me enfocó a mi y otro a mi espalda. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Emmett, que recibía el abrazo de Bella. Respiré hondo y fui hacia el escenário. Nos pusieron una corona a ambos y nos obligaron a ir al centro de la pista, donde teníamos que bailar.

Emmett llevó sus manos a mi cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- Se que me quieres. - dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo puediera oírle.

No respondí.

- Solo lo haces para que Bella no sufra.

Seguí en silencio, luchando contra mis impulsos. Deseaba besarle.

- Voy a dejarla de todos modos.

- No puedes hacerlo. - dije al fin. - Ella te quiere.

- No voy a rendirme, Rosalie. Yo nunca me rindo.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Que tal un revew dejando vuentra opinión?_

_Continúo o lo dejo en shot?_

_Besitos princesas._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Cuando desperté esa mañana y recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo. Haber, reconozco que lo que sucedió entre Emmett y yo fue alucinante y que me encantó, pero me sentía la peor persona de la tierra. Emmett era el novio de mi hermana.

- Rosalie, ¿te encuentras bien?

Miré hacia la puerta y encontré a mi hermana. Tenía la preocupación pintada en la cara.

- Ey!

No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar. Bella vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó.

- ¿Que pasa, pequeña?

- Nada. – dije secándome las lágrimas con los puños del jersey del pijama. – No se.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? – me separó de ella y terminó de secarme las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Si, pero es que no me pasa nada.

- Vale. – dije, aunque no me creía. Se le notaba en la voz. – Bueno, Emmett y yo nos vamos a ir a patinar. ¿Te vienes?

- No. No me apetece.

- ¿Que no te apetece patinar? Pero si te encanta! – exclamó, alarmada.

- Pero es que no me encuentro con ánimos. – murmuré, tumbándome de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Es por él? – preguntó, evitando nombrarle, como siempre.

- No, no es por Edward. – cogí las sábanas y me tapé la cabeza. _Es que como vea a Emmett de nuevo no se si seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de él._

- Como me entere de que ese capullo vuelve a llamarte…

No hablaba conmigo. Siempre que salía el tema de mi ex novio, Bella empezaba a despotricar contra él. Antes me molestaba, ahora me da absolutamente igual. Apenas pienso en él. Ahora solo puedo pensar en Emmett.

- Bella, deberías irte.

- ¡¿Que?

- Oigo el coche de… tu novio. – dije, evitando decir su nombre. – dile que debería comprobar el motor.

- ¿Como?

- Un día de estos el coche os va a dejar tirados.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes de mecánica? – preguntó destapándome del todo.

- Es un talento natural.

- Ja! Se lo diré. – dijo levantándose de la cama, cogiéndome de la mano para que yo también me levantara.

- ¿Porque vino a buscarme anoche?

- ¿Emmett? Porque yo se lo pedí. – me peinó un poco con las manos y me hizo sentar frente a mi tocador. – Sabía que serías la reina del baile, y no podía permitir que te quedaras en casa.

- Ya… - empecé a peinarme y Bella empezó a rebuscar por mi armario.

- Tardasteis un poco en llegar.

Me quedé helada ante su comentario. _Si tú supieras lo que pasó…_

- Me resistí un poco a irme.

- Eso dijo Emmett.

Me dio unos vaqueros shorts y un top y me pasó unas deportivas. Cuando a Bella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien lograra que cambiara de parecer. Y ese día se había empeñado en que fuera con ella y Emmett a patinar.

- Mierda, Bella! – exclamé, poniéndome en pie. – No quiero ir a patinar.

- Pues vas a venir. Soy tu hermana mayor, y te lo ordeno. – dijo metiendo de mala manera mis patines en su bolsa.

- Solo eres un minuto mayor que yo.

- Como si solo fuera un segundo. Y ahora te vistes de una maldita vez.

- No.

- En quince minutos te quiero ver en la cocina. Y punto!

En cuanto dijo eso, tiró la bolsa de mis patines a mis pies y se fue de mi habitación. Me mosqueaba que Bella fuera tan insistente, y parecía que a ella le molestaba que yo me negara. _No me hago responsable de lo que haga cuando esté al lado de Emmett._

Me rendí, por el momento, y me vestí. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta, me maquillé un poco las enormes ojeras que decoraban mis ojos, cargué con mis patines y bajé a desgana las escaleras. Dejé los patines al lado de la puerta y fui hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días. – dijo mi madre, que estaba poniendo la mesa, en la que estaban ya sentados Bella y su novio.

- Hola.

Me senté en el sitio que solía ocupar mi madre, ya que Emmett estaba sentado al lado de mi sitio, y no quería sentarme a su lado. Hubiera sido de lo más incómodo.

- Vaya cara. ¿Es que no has dormido? – dijo Emmett. Hablaba como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¿Tengo cara de haber dormido? – no pude controlarme y le contesté de mala manera. Bueno, tampoco era algo extraño. Solía ser un poco borde.

No respondió a mi pregunta y empezó a comer las tortitas que tenía en su plato. Alcé un poco la vista y vi que Bella me miraba con ira.

- Vaya, te has levantado peleona. – dijo mi madre. Se notaba que intentaba relajar el ambiente. – ¿Os vais a patinar?

- Si. – dijo Bella, que no dejaba de taladrarme con la mirada. – Iremos al parque. Comeremos allí.

- Yo no.

- Tú si.

- He dicho que no.

- Y yo he dicho que si.

- No empecéis, niñas. – dijo mi madre. – por favor.

- Pero es que no me apetece salir. – me quejé de nuevo, inútilmente, estaba claro. – no me apetece.

- No la escuches. Está así por el imbécil. – dijo Bella.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward! – exclamé. Estaba harta de que me lo recordaran a todas horas.

- ¿Quien es Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

- No es nadie. – me levanté de la mesa y me fui.

Oí a Bella llamarme, pero la ignoré soberanamente. Cogí la bolsa de los patines y salí de casa. Me senté en los escalones del porche, me puse los patines, guardé mis deportivas en la bolsa y me alejé todo lo deprisa que mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Patiné sin detenerme hasta llegar al parque. Una vez allí, me senté en un banco y me quedé mirando a los niños que jugaban por el parque.

Me encantaba ese lugar. Ese parque fue el lugar en el que hice el amor por primera vez con Edward, mi ex. Nuestra relación se había terminado hacía ya seis meses. Al principio me había quedado destrozada. No por el hecho de que nuestra relación terminara, era lo que tenía que hacer. Edward me había puesto los cuernos y yo no podía seguir estando con él. En aquel entonces odié a la chica que se había follado a mi chico, pero ya no podía odiarla. Yo también me había convertido en la amante de un chico con pareja, la pareja de mi hermana, lo que era mucho peor.

_Soy de lo peor. Doy asco. Merezco el desprecio de Bella._

- ¿Rose?

_No por favor. Que me lo esté imaginando. Que Emmett no esté aquí._

- Rosalie, ¿estás bien?

- Ve-vete. – dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos. ¿C_uando voy a poder hablar con normalidad delante de él? O me pongo borde o tartamudeo._

- Rosalie, ¿Qué te pasa? nos tienes preocupados.

- Lárgate.

- No me da la gana. – su mano se posó sobre mi hombro y con la otra mano quitó las mías de mi cara. – ¿Porque te comportas así?

- ¿Porque me comporto como?

- Como…

- Dilo, no te cortes. – dije apartando su mano de mi hombro.

- Como una idiota.

- No se como comportarme. Anoche me acosté con el novio de mi hermana. – murmuré, poniéndome en pie y me aparté de él. – ¿Emmett, porque estás aquí?

- Bella me ha pedido que te siguiera.

- ¿Y porque no ha venido ella?

- Porque no quiere discutir contigo. Está fatal.

- Tengo que irme.

- No te vayas. – me cogió por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él. Me cogió por la cintura y me inmovilizó. – Hablemos.

Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa y caliente, para que mentir. Nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más cerca el uno del otro, y tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

- Voy a hacerlo mañana.

- El- el qué?

- Mañana hablaré con Bella.

- No-no. – intenté separarme de él, pero no pude. No tenía la suficiente voluntad. En realidad, no quería que me soltara. – No puedes dejarla. Tú la quieres.

- Si, la quiero, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella. – llevó una de sus fuertes manos a mi mejilla y acarició mis labios con un dedo. – desde que nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de tu hermana…

Se había acercado mucho a mí y, mientras hablaba, rozaba mis labios con los suyos. Volví la cara, evitando su beso, pero me sujetó por la barbilla e hizo que volviera la cara de nuevo y chocó sus labios contra los míos.

Casi me desmayo en ese momento. Ese beso era muy distinto a los que me había dado la noche anterior. Dulce, suave, lento, deliciosa…

Apartó sus labios de los míos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Como yo decía.

No dije nada. Es que no podía ni hablar! _Maldito Emmett y sus labios perfectos!_

- Te gusto. Lo noto en tus besos.

- No.

- No eres nada convincente, Rose.

- Yo no soy la amante de nadie.

Emmett me soltó u poco y me alejé más de él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él también iba ya en patines.

- Te he dicho que la voy a dejar! – gritó cuando empecé a alejarme de él, patinando a toda velocidad. - Te quiero a ti!


End file.
